The present invention relates to actuating mechanism intended to move an indicator, an operational tool, or a structural component over precisely predeterminable distances to sought points of operation. Actuating mechanisms of this type are frequently known as locators, they have great utility, and are widely in use, in the wiring of high density circuit panels for television sets and computors where they may be employed to find corresponding contact points or move operational tools such as wire wrappers or soldering equipment to the proper points of operation according to a master plan. In the construction industry they may be employed to move structural components into the proper positions for erection or connection.